During the construction of buildings, there is use for tractor-mounted apparatus for removing debris from the construction site, for leveling the site, and for preparing the ground for seeding with grass seed. In gardening and farming operations there exists a need for a tractor-mounted apparatus which will remove sticks, roots and small rocks from ground to be planted and which will otherwise prepare the ground for seeding with a selected crop.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide such an apparatus. The apparatus has all of the characteristics and purposes of the apparatus described in my U.S. patents aforesaid. In addition, it is characterized by superiority thereover with respect to simplicity of construction, substantially less weight, and substantially lower cost.
In addition, the presently described embodiment of the invention is easily applied as an attachment to a diversity of bucket-equipped tractors, is installed removably with particular facility, is relatively maintenance free, and is of improved versatility and operating efficiency.
Broadly stated, the presently described ground raking attachment for bucket-equipped tractors comprises a frame and mounting means for mounting the frame on the bucket across the open front end thereof. A toothed, substantially cylindrical rotor is mounted on the frame. Rotor drive means is connected to the rotor for imparting thereto rotary motion in the rotational direction of bucket filling.
Means is provided for deflecting rocks and other debris processed by the rotor into the bucket. Means also is provided for adjusting the elevation and angular position of the assembly with reference to the bucket as required for execution of the various operations of the assembly.